A new heart
by cloudygirloncloud9
Summary: Inuyasha is the high business man working for his father. His girlfriend Kikyo gets kidnapped and it's up to him to find her with the help of FBI agent Kagome Higurashi... (Sorry... Bad with Summaries.. Please read.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: (I do not own the anime Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters.)**

 _Why the hell dose stupid office meetings have to be so fucking long?!_ Inuyasha thought as he sit through another one of his father's long speeches about the pros and cons of their company.

Inuyasha worked for his father's family business with is half older brother Sesshomaru. God how Inuyasha despised Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's father was president, Sesshomaru was vice president, and Inuyasha himself could care less. Although he was the best high business man other then Sesshomaru that they ever had.

Their rival company was ran by no other then Naraku himself. He was the worst. He confided with the mafia and gangs to do his nasty bidding. And his bidding was not good.

Back to Inuyasha in the meeting...

Inuyasha hated meetings. He hated his job. And all he wanted to do was get back to his own little porn star Kikyo. Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend who got paid to have sex, literately.

Inuyasha was suddenly snapped out of his day dream about his fucking life when he heard his father calling his name..

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's father/boss yelled. Inuyasha jumped and looked up at him. "Yes..?" Was his only reply. (Author's note: We are going to call Inuyasha's father Mr. Tashio.) Mr. Tashio rubbed his temple in distress. "I was asking you how you felt about creating the mega weapon?" (Author's note: Mr. Tashio's business is weaponry.) Inuyasha made an _'oh'_ 'face while Mr. Tashio slowly shook his head. "Um.. I think it's great..?" Inuyasha answered lamely. In all honesty, he wasn't really paying attention to his father's damn speeches about the fucking company.

"Sesshomaru! You should be able to make a better answer for my question. How do you feel about the mega weapon?" Mr. Tashio ask with a stressed smile on his face.

 _Just fucking great. Mr. perfect is always the golden boy just like in fucking high school._ Inuyasha thought miserably.

"Of course. The new and improved mega weapon will decrease rape and murdering and will be a new touch up to the military. I think it's a very great idea that will do good to our country." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he winked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at his damned brother and turned the other way. "Nicely done Sesshomaru! So now we do the voting. Say Yay for mega weapon, say nay for no mega weapon."

Everyone said yay.

After the very long and boring meeting, Inuyasha ran out of there before anyone had a chance to catch him. All he wanted was to get out of that fucking room.

Inuyasha got into his sports car and started the ride home. He got bored five minutes into the ride so he turned on the radio that was on the police station. He was about to turn the station when something made him stop dead in his tracks.

On the police station...

"Breaking news! There has been a shoot out, and kidnapping at the courser in apartments." _That's where Kikyo and I live..!_ Inuyasha thought in a panic as he sped up the car and continued to listen to the radio of the police station. "No survivors and one kidnapped. The girl kidnapped was no other the Kikyo Han. Top Porn Star. If anyone knows this 23 year old girl, please go to the FBI." Inuyasha turned off the radio and sped down to the FBI.

...

When Inuyasha got to the FBI, he swung open the doors and marched up to the first person he saw. "Excuse me! I'm looking for the person running Mis. Kikyo Han's kidnapping case!" Inuyasha said in a rush, wanting to get this fucking thing situated. "Yes sir. Go down that hallway then turned three doors to your left. Mrs. Kagome Higurashi is the person running Kikyo's kidnapping case."

Inuyasha nodded his thinks and ran down the hall she said to do. When he got to the door he was suppose to go to he knocked. "Come in.." A female voice said from the other side. Inuyasha swung open the door and marched up to the lady's desk. "Excuse me! My girlfriend by the name Kikyo Han was kidnapped. I was told you were working her case!" Inuyasha said out of breath from the running and stress. "Yes. I'm working her case. My name is Kagome Higurashi. You may call me Kagome. Please sit down and we'll talk."

 **So that's the first chapter. I hope who ever reads this likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: (I do not own the anime Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters.)**

Inuyasha sat down in front of Kagome desk like she had asked. Kagome turned away from her laptop to Inuyasha, and that's when she really got a good look at him. _He's gorgeous!_ She thought with huge eyes. "Um... So when was the last time you saw your girlfriend Kikyo? And where did you see her?" Kagome finally said after getting over how fit Inuyasha looked and how clear his complexion seemed.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with shocked eyes. _She looks just like Kikyo! They could be twins!_ He thought in amazement. "Um... I saw her this morning. She had a day off from her porn life so she stayed home. Now I really wished she didn't." Inuyasha said after he got over just how much Kagome looks like his girlfriend that he planned on marring.

Kagome nodded and typed the info into her laptop. "Do you know her age and who she did her porn life with? Do you or Kikyo have any enemies?" Kagome asked with a serious and collected tone. "She's 26 years old. I don't really keep track of her sex life. I don't know about any of her enemies but I do have an enemy with another company. He's name is Naraku." Inuyasha answered truthfully.

Kagome nodded again and continued to type the info into her laptop. _Sounds interesting._ "Dose this Naraku guy ever kill or kidnap, or dose he use other people for his bidding? Because from my prospective, this Naraku guy seems dangerous." Kagome asked as she turned back towards Inuyasha, who looked like he was anlizing the question. "No. Naraku is a coward. He would never stain his hands with red. He has ties to gangs and the mafia."

Kagome nodded at this new founded information and typed it into her laptop. "If Naraku took her..., do you any idea of where he would want to hide Kikyo?" Inuyasha shook his head shamefully. Kagome nodded. "Ok. Tomarrow we start the investigation. You are coming with me because you may come of use later, ok?"

 _Great! Now I have to hunt down my girlfriend with someone I don't even know!... Someonw sexy... WHAT?! What am I thinking?!_ Inuyasha thought as he nodded his head in agreement dumbly.

 **I know... Short chapter. Sorry...**


End file.
